


bus ride

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they are on a fucking bus and people can simply turn around and watch free porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bus ride

**Author's Note:**

> fill for a [prompt](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/2152.html?thread=507240#t507240) at [exopromptmeme](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com)
> 
>  **warning:** public sex

Junmyeon dazedly watches the city scenery out the window with his chin propped on his palm. He sighs, drained out of energy from practicing for hours in a row, repeatedly doing the same dance routine to get it down to perfection.  
  
Kris sits beside him, occupied by something on his phone, just like everyone else surrounding them. Junmyeon huffs at how Kris is ignoring him and swings his legs back and forth to pass the time. He allows thoughts to take over his head, the majority of them of their group and Kris, his boyfriend.  
  
Suddenly he's jerked out of his thoughts as he feels a hand placed on his thigh. He looks up to see Kris, phone away and out of sight now and is staring at him with aroused eyes. Kris leans in to him, placing a kiss on his exposed jaw, coaxing a quiet whine out of Junmyeon.  
  
He pulls away from Junmyeon’s jaw, traveling up to his ear. “I want you right now,” Kris breathes deeply into Junmyeon’s ear, hand inching closer to his cock. It turns Junmyeon on, knowing how badly Kris wants him.  
  
“K-Kris, we’re on a bus,” he nearly squeaks out, mouth now hanging open slightly, the noises he makes filling the air.  
  
“No one is looking,” Kris justifies as he pulls away from his ear, hand finally reaching his destination. “Besides we’re sitting in the back of the bus.” Junmyeon blushes because he knows there is no way Kris is backing down now. He’s thankful that they are sitting in the back of the bus and that he’s the one sitting by the window.  
  
Junmyeon lets out a small whimper as Kris palms his clothed crotch. Kris notices how hard Junmyeon became in such a short amount of time. Junmyeon’s cheeks are tinted pink now, one hand in a fist to cover his mouth from all the pants he lets out.  
  
Kris takes this chance to unzip Junmyeon’s jeans, pulling them down a slightly to get better access. A harsh gasp escapes Junmyeon’s lips as Kris’ hands slips underneath the waistband of his boxers.  
  
Junmyeon wants to tell Kris to stop, because they are on a  _fucking bus_  and people can simply turn around and watch free porn. Junmyeon pants much faster and deeper when Kris squeezes the base of his cock.  
  
Kris smirks, pulling at the base some more to elicit some moans from Junmyeon. To keep from making too much noise, Junmyeon is biting one of his hands, the other pressed into Kris’s thigh. Although Junmyeon mumbles out a ‘stop,  _please_ ’, the look on his face says otherwise. Even though Junmyeon says he gets embarrassed by things like this, he knows Junmyeon has fantasized about having sex in public. Kris knows that Junmyeon is turned on by the way his cock hardens in his hand.  
  
He pulls down the waistband of Junmyeon’s underwear, pulling out his dick of his boxers and into the open. Junmyeon’s eyes widen as Kris strokes his cock quickly, looking quite nonchalant about jerking him off on a bus. When he opens his mouth to tell Kris to stop, Kris pumps him even faster. Junmyeon throws his head against the back of the bus, closing his eyes tightly. He bites his lip to prevent himself from making any more sounds that could draw attention to them.  
  
A loud moan leaves Junmyeon’s lips when Kris twists his hand and pulls on his dick, making Junmyeon thrust up into his hand. His eyes slowly open and he sees a little girl turned around watching him curiously.  
  
He blushes, looking up at Kris who either doesn’t notice or doesn’t seem to care. He uses the hand covering his mouth to tap Kris’ shoulder. “ _Kris_ ,” he shamelessly moans out, unconsciously rolling his hips and thrusting some more.  
  
Kris looks down at him with his eyebrow quirked. “S-She’s watching u-us,” Junmyeon gasps out at Kris slides his hand over the head of his cock, smearing the pre-cum down his dick. Kris slows down his pace as turns his head to see a four-year old girl staring at Junmyeon’s cock and the way Kris strokes him. She looks at them confused, eyes blinking curiously before turning back around and looking out the window.  
  
His attention focuses back on Junmyeon who is shaking slightly with sweat forming on his forehead. He decides to jerk him off to completion. His pace picks up, Junmyeon now bucking into his hand. Kris does a particularly hard twist over the head of his cock and Junmyeon cums, most of it over Kris’s hand but some on the back of the bus seat.  
  
He blushes furiously as Kris tucks him back into his jeans, zipping him up and patting his crotch. Kris smirks when Junmyeon smacks him on the arm. “That little girl just watched you jerk me off!” Junmyeon hisses at him, proceeding to give him more smacks on his left arm.  
  
Once Junmyeon is satisfied with the amount of times he hit the elder, he slyly slides his hand down towards Kris’s cock, rubbing at the area lightly. Kris grunts, facing Junmyeon who grins back at him. Junmyeon gives him a few more rubs before pulling away.  
  
Kris groans and glares at Junmyeon. Junmyeon reaches a hand to pat Kris’s cheek and leans forward to whisper lowly in his ear, “You can wait until we get back.” Kris smirks in response as Junmyeon pulls back to stare out the window.  
  
A second later, the girl from before stares at Junmyeon as she grips the top of the bus seat. She glances down, her head cocking to the side. “Mister,” she asks, taking one hand to point down to his crotch, “What was that?”  
  
Junmyeon blushes as Kris chuckles, turning away to leave Junmyeon to defend for himself.  
  
Junmyeon then vows to not give into Kris when they get back to the dorms, no matter how pushy Kris is or how much he wants it.  
  
_Maybe next time_ , Junmyeon thinks later that night when Kris pushes him down on top of his bed and crawls over him, bringing his boyfriend in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!


End file.
